


I want you to want me

by Imreh



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imreh/pseuds/Imreh
Summary: Roxas is an intern, Axel is his boss. They realy like eachother but they hide it from everyone, even themselves.





	I want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

> This is me exploring a world and two characters using random word generators and music to force myself to write and post something.
> 
> English is not my native tongue and I would be grateful if someone would point out any mistakes.
> 
> Please be gentle, it’s my first time…

**************************************

 

Sometimes it took his breath away, the way Roxas looked at him when they fucked. Blue eyes full of feeling and want, like they could not get enough of what they saw, what they did. It bored in to Axels hart. Roxas was so passionate and invested even if he tried to come of as cold and aloof. It was like holding a live wire, and always, Roxas demanded his total attention. And in the end tough Axel was the one giving, Roxas was the one in control.

 

**************************************

 

Axel was aware that he was on the line of obsession. He wanted Roxas to want him, in every way all the time. If given the opportunity he would change everything about himself to make this happen, but as it was, he had no idea what that could be. And lately the blond seemed more and more frustrated during their interactions. Axel was at his wits end, braking his own hart in advance preparing for the inevitable end.

 

**************************************

 

Roxas did not know what to do. Axel was behaving weirdly, like quiet, and Axel was not a quiet person. If anything, he was the center of attention, always talking and if possible, teasing. At the beginning it had driven Roxas nuts, but lately their interaction was lacking that ingredients. Sometimes he caught the redhead just looking at him with an unreadable look in his eye. No leery smile, no rude comment, not even a wink. Just silence and Axel going back to what he was doing. Something was definitely off and Roxas did not like it.

 

**************************************

 

Civilian Roxas really was something. Two weeks into the internship Axel had stumbled upon the blond and what he assumed to be some of his friends at a pub. He could not resist the urge to observe from a distance trying to sate his growing curiosity. At work Roxas seems kind of meek and reserved, but here he was everything but, shouting at his friends and flipping of some silver haired guy who was possibly attached to the hip of a guy the same height and the same unruly hair as Roxas, tough brunet and not blond. Axel had herd rumors of a brother, Sora, it could most definitely be him. Axel was not really close enough to catch what the group was talking about but everyone seemed happy and relaxed, drinking and talking. Axel was suddenly struck with a desire to know this Roxas too.

 

**************************************

 

Roxas was on top, head thrown back, mouth open panting, chasing his own pleasure. Every try to help him along with a hand on his cock was beaten away. It was torture. “Roxas, please” Axel begged, not knowing quite for what. “Don’t you dare” was the breathy answer he got as the blond just kept going, moving his hips making a filthy sound when skin met skin. “I just need…” Roxas lifted a hand and tweaked his own nipple and soon he was shuttering and falling forward spilling his seed between them. Axel caught him and was treated to one of the blond’s rare kisses. “That was…” Roxas let out still out of breath. Axel just wined feeling like he was on fire. His partner chuckled, “You may cum now” rolling from his lips. Grip tightening on his bed mate's torso, all it took was two thrust before Axel was shaking to pieces beneath his lover.

 

**************************************


End file.
